Two Little Words
by Fingersnaps
Summary: Abby finally asks for one favour too many and Tim's reaction changes everything. Fair warning, this is McABBY!


Two Little Words

Saturday 28 September

Tears hadn't come easy to him, not since the day he found out about Shannon and Kelly; he'd cried that day, felt like he wouldn't ever be able to stop. Over time he'd learned to live again, smile again, even love again; no love ever came close to eclipsing the priceless days he'd spent with his beloved wife and daughter. The women had come and gone, those who couldn't hold a candle to his first, his only love; then gradually, over time another love started to thaw the layer of ice around his heart.

At first he hadn't even been aware of what was happening, after all, they were the people he worked with, nothing more. He'd managed to make himself believe that lie, until Kate died; after that he gave up pretending he didn't care about them. Oh, he kept it to himself, Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't show any sign of weakness, he was the tough Marine turned investigator who had no intention of letting the world see the real man behind the protective armour he'd built so painstakingly over the years...as he looked at her now, the woman he had come to love almost as much as he'd loved Kelly, he felt the hot tears in his eyes, and the armour was pierced beyond repair.

"Say something Gibbs, is it too much?"

How could it be too much? Abby looked almost ethereal in a gown of silver satin and lace, her bouquet of black and white roses quivering a little in her trembling hands.  
He took a step closer, lifted her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "It's perfect Abs, you're going to take his breath away." He didn't let go of her hand, wanting to hold on to her, to somehow show her how much she meant to him. "Abs, you know I'm not good with words, but I want to say this just once. There was a void in my life after Shannon and Kelly died and I thought that space would be empty forever, but you, my team, my family...you filled that space and made me whole again."

"Oh Gibbs..."

"I'm so proud today Abs, I'm sad your dad isn't here to walk you down the aisle, but when you asked me...Abby, it was more than I could ever have hoped for."

She squeezed his hand. "Who else was I going to ask Gibbs? I love you more than anyone in the whole world except...oh Gibbs, what if he doesn't show...after the things I've done, what if he changes his mind?"

"He loves you Abs, maybe you don't see it, but he lights up when you're around, and when he sees you today he's going to fall in love with you all over again."

"I love him too Gibbs, it took me so long to understand...I want to be with him forever."

"Then it's high time you took the next step."

There was a soft knock on the door and Ziva looked in. "The car is here, are you ready?"

Abby's radiant smile was answer enough, as Gibbs took her arm and led her toward her new life he couldn't help thinking back to the events of a rainy Monday four months ago.

Monday 20 May Forensic Laboratory, NCIS Headquarters

"Come on Timmy, you know you want to, you always enjoy a challenge and this one should be a doozy."

"Abby, I told you last time, that was the last time. No more hacking into top secret files, no more lying to get your friend's nephew a Christmas call from his mom, no more wheeling and dealing to get your latest boyfriend tickets for a sold-out concert."

"But this is for Javier, you know the guy you met at our last Habitat for Humanity project, it's not much to ask..."

"Not much! You want me to falsify immigration records so his cousin can get a Green Card, Abby I could lose my job."

"Now you're being stupid!"

He was genuinely taken aback, surely she hadn't said...but Abby was on a roll and she didn't notice the change in his expression.

"Timmy, it's not falsifying records, all I'm asking is you lose one tiny piece of computer data and Javier's family is complete."

"I can't do it Abby."

"Yes you can! You've done so much, if you do this one thing I promise I won't ask you for anything ever again."

She tried to reach out to him but he shook his head and took another step away from her. "No Abby, you won't keep that promise, you and I both know it, you can't help yourself, heck you can't even give me some time to look into Ernesto's application."

"We don't have time, can't you see, they need our help right now!" She put her hands on her hips, arms akimbo and glared at him; this was going all wrong, every other time she'd asked him for anything..."Timmy." She dropped the petulant attitude and tried a sweet smile. "Let's not argue, it's such a tiny thing."

"Abby, it's huge! If I did this...don't you see Abs, I'd have to hand in my badge; how could I face them, Gibbs...all of them if I did this?"

She hurried to his side and took a firm hold on his arm. "They wouldn't have to know, it's just between us, come on McGee, you know you're going to agree in the end, so quit being such a Boy Scout, take a chance for once in your boring life!"

She heard him draw in a sharp breath and he pulled away from her so fast she almost lost her balance. "What did you say?"

Abby knew she'd gone too far, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it, Javier was relying on her...on Tim. "Okay, you're not boring, but you really need to lighten up McGee."

He carried on talking as if she hadn't uttered a sound. "You think I'm so easy I'll do anything you ask don't you? Whatever the consequences to my career or my conscience; what Abby wants, Abby gets."

"Oh get down off your high horse McGee; you've always done what I ask before, why is it so different this time?"

Tim shook his head; could she seriously not see why this was too much? He suddenly felt really tired, he could argue with her all day and he knew she wouldn't understand; when had they grown so far apart, or had it happened long ago and he'd simply refused to accept reality? Well, it was time to face facts.

"You know Abby, I'm done talking, you're not even trying to understand where I'm coming from. I've had enough, from here on in you can find another willing gopher, I'm done." He strode to the door and as it swept open he turned to Abby one last time. "Next time you think about picking up the phone to call me, think again; because if you ask me for another 'favour' there's only one answer coming your way..."

Evidence Garage, NCIS Headquarters: Later the same day

"You're kidding!"

"It's true, Coby from the post room heard him, Agent McGee told Ms Sciuto to stick it!"

The look of disbelief on the technician's face was mirrored on many other faces as the story spread like wildfire. The gossip gathered pace and it seemed like Tim and Abby's names were on everyone's lips; the sense that a sea-change had taken place took hold throughout the headquarters building. As far as anyone knew McGee had never said no to one of Abby's requests before, no matter how wild or seemingly unattainable they had been. This time, not only had he refused, he'd been angry enough that he was shouting and he hadn't noticed Coby Glover wheeling his mail cart towards Abby's lab. Coby had been taken aback by the look on Tim McGee's face, the popular agent had always seemed so calm and unflappable, yet here he was looking like he was barely holding things together. As Coby told everyone who'd listen. "He looked about ready to explode, high-tailed it out of there like his pants were on fire, and Ms Sciuto...she just stood there, staring after him with her mouth open, guess he'd never talked to her that way before."

Forensic Lab, NCIS Headquarters Building

It was a good guess, Abby didn't even notice Coby deliver the mail, she continued to stare at the empty corridor. How could he say those things, hadn't she always said thank you when he helped her? She had, she was sure...almost sure. Like an automaton she got back to work, busying herself with the routines that had been the rhythm of her working days for over twelve years. Just so long as she kept busy she didn't have to think about the wounded look in Tim's eyes when she called him stupid, or his anger as he told her to...she shook her head in disbelief, he really had said those two little words, and he'd said them good and loud too.

Gradually Abby became aware that she was no longer alone, he'd come back; now all he had to do was say sorry, do as she asked and everything would be back to normal.

"Sounds like you had an interesting day Abs."

"Gibbs! I...I thought..."

"What, that he'd be back here with his tail between his legs? Not this time, I don't know what you asked him, and I don't want to know, but it looks like you went too far."

Abby was outraged. "I went too far! What about him? Do you know what he said he said to me?"

Gibbs gave a rueful smile. "I do, and so does just about everyone else in this building."

Abby gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "But how? Has he gone around bragging about how he humiliated me?"

"Hey! Stop right there. McGee hasn't said a word, not to anyone including us. Seems like someone overheard the end of your...discussion, told a few people in the break room and things snowballed from there."

She slumped into the nearest chair and glanced up at Gibbs. "I don't know what got into him; I mean he always does as I ask, what made today so different?"

"What did you expect Abs? You've taken him for granted for so long, there was always the chance he'd tell you enough was enough."

"But...I thought he liked helping me, and he's so good at getting things done that no one else can."

"So he's your go-to guy when you have a problem you can't solve?"

"That's it!"

"Okay, and where does he go when he has a problem, do you help him the same way he helps you?"

She had a quick answer almost ready on her lips when the reality of what Gibbs was asking her hit home; because the answer was she didn't know. Where did Tim go when he had a seemingly insurmountable problem, who did he turn to?

Gibbs waited a few moments and when no answer was forthcoming he left her alone; the way he saw it she needed time to think and his presence would be an unwanted distraction.

Staff Parking Lot, later that afternoon

Somehow Tim got through the rest of the day, he was fully aware that everywhere he went people were watching him, itching to ask him what had happened but he kept his head down and refused to make eye contact. As soon as Gibbs told them to go home he hurried out of the building and tried to get to his car before anyone stopped him; he was about to heave a sigh of relief when he heard his name being called.

"Tim! Hey, Probie, wait up!"

For a brief moment Tim thought about running to his car and getting away before Tony reached him, but he knew the Senior Field Agent would hunt him down, so he gave in to the inevitable, waited for his friend and accepted Tony's offer to buy him a drink.

Lucky Bar: Connecticut Avenue, Washington DC, later that evening

"You don't need to worry Tim, everyone's on your side; most people think you should have called Abby out long before this."

Shaking his head quickly Tim tried to put Tony right. "It's not about sides; I don't want you or anyone else thinking I'm suddenly turning against Abby, she...what we had...what we've been to each other, it's..."

"Complicated...believe me Tim, I know all about complicated. When you care for someone...guess it's hard to say no; but I figure if you said no this time, what she was asking for..."

"You can stop fishing Tony, I'm not talking about it."

"Okay, so what happens now, with you and Abby?"

Tim shrugged. "We work together if we have to, I'll keep out of her way the rest of the time. It's worked before, no reason it won't work this time."

"Maybe, but you've never told her to stick it before."

"Oh man, I'm never going to live that down am I? She got me so...you know how it is when you're talking to someone and you know for a fact they're not listening." Tim gave a mirthless grin. "A bit like you and Gibbs when I'm talking computers."

"Can't deny it Tim, most of the time I don't have a clue what you're talking about, guess I zone out sometimes; but you've never told me to..."

"I've been tempted Tony, believe me." He took another sip of his beer and glanced at his watch. "I should be going, don't need to give the boss any excuse to get on my case tomorrow, upsetting his favourite is not likely to get me on his good side."

"I hear you! Maybe another bout of laryngitis could work."

"Didn't exactly work so well for me last time; I'll just face the music in the morning and hope he doesn't confiscate my chair again."

Tony patted his friend's shoulder. "I won't let him do that, not this time, The way I figure it, if you finally lost your patience with Abby she must have deserved what she got. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask what she wanted, just want you to know I've got your six."

Tuesday 21 May Squad Room: NCIS Headquarters

As it turned out Tim didn't require any extra help from Tony. Gibbs acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, the team worked on their reports and after a nervous hour waiting for a head slap that never came, Tim started to relax and get on with his job. All he hoped was that they wouldn't catch a new case for a while so there'd be no reason for him to be sent to work with Abby.

Every time Gibbs' phone rang Tim tensed up, was it a new case, or was it Abby calling to bend his ear about what Tim had said? It wasn't until mid-afternoon that a call of any significance came through.

"Gear up! Missing Marine just turned up in Danville, beat up real bad, no memory of how he got that way. Be prepared for an overnight stay."

As they all grabbed their go-bags Tim tried not to show the sense of relief he felt, he was sorry a man had been injured, but it felt good to be getting out of DC. They were already in the elevator when Ziva turned to Gibbs with a question on her lips.

"Gibbs, it is not so unusual to have a Marine injured, why does this one require a visit from the Major Case team?"

"I served with his dad in Iraq, that reason enough for you Ziva?"

It was reason enough for all of them, if this was personal for Gibbs; it just became personal for them

Thursday 24 May, Autopsy, NCIS Headquarters

"Good morning Abigail, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Hi Ducky, Jimmy...are you busy?"

"No my dear, we have no guests for the time being, as you see we are checking supplies. You're missing Gibbs and your musketeers I presume?"

Abby nodded and gave a small sniff. "I wish...I messed up Ducky, now everyone hates me."

"Nonsense, you sit here with us and Jimmy will make us a cup of tea." Ducky ushered Abby to a chair and sat down beside her. "Now, why on earth would you think everyone hates you? Is this about the quarrel you had with Timothy?"

She sniffed again and he handed her a tissue. "Thanks Ducky...have you seen how they're all looking at me?" Abby looked into the understanding eyes of the ME and sighed deeply. "You know the worst thing? I deserve it, whatever it is they're saying about me, it can't be as bad as what I've been thinking. How could I do it Ducky, how could I turn my very best friend against me?"

Jimmy set down the tea tray, grabbed a clipboard and hurried out to the garage. "I should go check on the truck Doctor, make sure we have enough...stuff."

With a quiet chuckle Ducky picked up the teapot and started pouring. "He's quite right you know, one can never have too much stuff. Now my dear, it has taken me years to get Jimmy to make a decent pot of tea, let's not waste it, and while you drink you can tell me why you think Timothy has taken against you."

"Come on Ducky! You must have heard what happened; it's all anyone's been talking about for two days."

"Well of course I heard you had a disagreement with Timothy, but like everyone else I don't know the details and I will quite understand if you don't want to discuss..."

Abby put down her cup and almost smothered Ducky in a fierce hug. "I have to tell someone, if I don't I'm going to burst! I was so stupid, how could I think what I was asking was just like everything else I'd ever asked Tim to do..."

One empty tea pot later Ducky was in possession of all the facts and Abby was red-eyed and contrite. "I don't know what to do Ducky, I thought I was helping Javier but I was hurting Tim, and it was all for nothing."

"Oh Lord, has Javier's cousin been deported?"

"No, his lawyer has a date for an appeal hearing, and Javier says it looks really good, they finally got the physical evidence that Ernesto was a bone fide reporter in Cuba so he's eligible for one of the broadcasting Green Cards, and if he gets one his wife can join him too, oh my..."

"Abby?"

"I just figured out how they got the evidence."

"Timothy?"

She nodded, and there were fresh tears in her eyes. "He...what I asked him was so wrong, but he wanted to help...I thought, no I didn't think, that's my problem...why couldn't I let him figure out a solution?"

Ducky waited. "Do you want me to answer?"

"No need, I know why I couldn't wait, because I'm me! I always have to get what I want when I want it...no waiting for Abigail Sciuto."

"Now you're being too hard on yourself; you may be somewhat impatient at times, but your intentions were good."

"Right, and what's the road to hell waved with? Only it wasn't just me who'd have been on that road. I was taking Tim with me...do you think we'll be able to get past this, get back to being friends?"

She looked so downhearted that Ducky was tempted to answer in the affirmative, to tell her that Tim was a forgiving soul and everything would soon be back as it was, but then he remembered how haunted Tim had looked when he caught a glimpse of him late Monday afternoon. "Abigail, you said earlier that Timothy was your best friend, did you mean that?"

"Of course I did! We've been through so much together, he knows me better than anyone."

"Indeed, and would you say you know him better than anyone?"

Her fingers subconsciously toyed with the end of her pigtails as she considered Ducky's question. "I guess...you know, I'm not certain I do, he keeps a lot of stuff inside, and…I don't always take the time to ask him how he's doing. I'm not as good a friend as I should be. When they get back do you think he'll talk to me about all this? I don't want to leave it hanging..."

"Then perhaps you should use the remaining time the team is away to think about what you wish to say to Timothy."

"I'm not so sure he'll want to listen, the things I said..."

"We all say things we don't mean in the heat of an argument, a little reflection for all concerned is no bad thing."

Abby hopped off her chair and kissed Ducky on the cheek. "You're too good to me, I'm going to use the time wisely I promise."

She hurried back to her sanctuary, checked for any new emails and settled down to cleaning her precious machines, a task that always seemed to calm her and allow her to think.

Over the last two days she'd had plenty of opportunity to know what it felt like to be the centre of attention for the wrong reasons; all her adult life she'd turned heads because of the way she dressed, or because of her tattoos, never before had she felt all eyes on her because she had treated someone she cared for so badly. She'd discovered it was Cory who heard the end of the argument and who'd been unable to keep Tim's parting shot quiet, but she couldn't find it in her heart to blame him, after all he was only telling the truth.

Abby thought long and hard, not just about their last argument, but about the many other times Tim had helped her and the way she had repaid him for his kindness. That was easy; she'd usually given him a peck on the cheek and expected him to be grateful he got that much, only now...it seemed so little it was almost spiteful. To give so much so freely, and to have it treated as if it was nothing special, Abby sighed deeply. It really wasn't surprising that Tim had so dramatically called a halt on Monday; the big surprise was that it had taken him so long to lose his patience. Why was that, why hadn't he told her to stick it long ago?

As she went about the routine tasks of her day Abby couldn't rid herself of the feeling that people were still looking at her and whispering...it bothered her, she wouldn't pretend to anyone that it didn't, but she could also understand why it was happening, and it made her re-evaluate her standing at NCIS. There was a time, not so long ago, when her caring nature and her outgoing personality had made her one of the best known and most well-liked people working at headquarters; but if this incident had illustrated one thing it had brought home to her that she was no longer the most popular girl in class. It wasn't just that Gibbs was out of town and not supporting her, it was that the dynamics of where she stood in relation to Tim had changed, and it had happened without her noticing. Problem was she'd spent too long seeing him only in relation to herself, not in relation to everyone else around, and consequently she'd missed seeing the changes in him.

On the increasingly rare occasions when they went out to lunch together, especially if they had a snack in Willard Park, it was Tim who people often greeted first, who seemed to get the warmest smiles, particularly from the women who worked for NCIS. Only it wasn't just the women, from Director Vance to the janitorial staff there didn't seem to be a man among them who wasn't happy to pass the time of day with Tim. A small gasp passed Abby's lips as she realised another thing, very often people were saying thank you to Tim, she'd never bothered to ask what for, after all it didn't affect her in any way, but at long last she'd come to understand that she wasn't the only person Tim helped round here, not by a long way.

Just before the end of the working day she got a call from Gibbs telling her they'd be back in DC the next morning. Her joy at this news was tempered a little by the knowledge she'd soon have to face Tim again and she still didn't know what to say to him, how to explain the sheer stupidity of her actions...

Friday 25 May 6.20am Forensics Lab

Abby got to work early and set up one of the monitors so she could watch the security camera footage from the staff parking lot. She had a lot she needed to say to Tim if he'd listen, and work wasn't the place to say it, but there was one thing she was determined to say to him the minute he arrived.

6.45am Squad Room

Tim exited the elevator, his steps slow and laboured; he really wasn't looking forward to the inevitable meeting with Abby sometime today.

"McGee!"

He stepped back, she was here, he'd hoped to have some time to prepare for this, but maybe it was better to get it over with. "Okay Abs, let it rip, I'm ready."

"Let it rip? It should be you giving me what for...Tim, I know you helped Ernesto, and I also know it was wrong to ask you to falsify records. I...what I want to say is thank you Tim, not just for this, for all the other times you helped me and I never said it, I should have...you've been so good to me and I took it...took you for granted."

She took a step toward him but the elevator door pinged open and Gibbs gave a wry smile as he caught sight of Abby, maybe she'd taken the time they'd been gone to reconsider the way she treated the man she called her best friend. "Hey Abs, you lost your way?"

Suddenly flustered and having completely lost the thread of the rest of her speech Abby hurried to her own domain. Tim watched her go, his face a mask of incredulity.

"What was that about McGee?"

"You know Boss, I'm not really sure. I was waiting for her to tear me a new one, but...she was thanking me."

"As she should McGee, you have assisted her on many occasions."

Tim smiled. "You're as bad as Gibbs, I never hear you coming."

Ziva returned his smile and handed him a cup of coffee. "A person hears so many interesting things when you stay quiet, if only Tony would learn this."

"Hey! I hear plenty Ziva. Probie what's this I hear about our Queen of the Night paying an unexpected visit to the squad room."

"How did...? Oh no, it's on the grapevine already..."

"What did you expect?" Tony was grinning as he dropped his back pack behind his desk. "After your not so private conversation everyone's been waiting to see what would happen next. I wouldn't be surprised if someone didn't have a book on how long it would be before she called you out on telling her to stick it."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure 'someone' has done that already."

"Looks like you're busted Tony."

"Hey Boss, I never said...okay, you got me, but come on, it was too good to resist. So spill Tim, are your ears ringing?"

"I thought they would be, but no, she...seems like she wasn't here for an argument."

Tony sensed there was more to learn about Abby's visit to the squad room and he was about to slide his chair over to Tim's desk when he saw Gibbs' face. He knew that look; it was the 'leave it alone and get back to work' look. With a sigh he switched on his computer and tried to concentrate on writing his report on their road trip.

11.50am Forensics Lab

Abby had gone back to her lab and tried to carry on working, it wasn't easy, she had so wanted to clear the air with Tim, if Gibbs had arrived just five minutes later she'd have been able to finish and Tim would know how much his help meant to her. The door swished open and she was surprised and a little nervous to see Tim walking into the lab, holding a cup of CafPow.

"Hey Abs, thought you might need a refill, Gibbs has been in with the Director all morning and hasn't had time to go out for drinks. Abs...are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, sure...just wasn't expecting to see you down here after..."

"I shouldn't have said what I did, it's not the way you should talk to someone who…to a friend."

"No Tim, you're not the one who did something wrong, that's all on me. I...I wasn't getting my own way and I was acting like a spoiled brat, and you know the very worst thing…this wasn't even the first time I've behaved this way. I know Gibbs says we shouldn't apologise, but this is one time I'm going to break one of his rules; I am so very sorry Tim, for trying to bully you into breaking the law, for saying horrible things to you, I've been so mean to you I don't know why you put up with me."

He took a hesitant step toward her; this conversation was not what he'd been expecting when he came down to the lab. "Abs, you don't have to take it all on your shoulders, maybe…" There was a loud ding as one of Abby's machines announced the conclusion of a test. Tim sighed, this was not the place to try and talk. "Abs, I can see you have work, do you have plans for lunch?"

"I was going to eat my sandwiches here."

"It's a fine day, how about you take them to the park and I'll join you if you like, we can talk, or just sit…"

"I...I'd like that Tim, if you're sure."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it, I'll see you at our usual bench, say 12.30?"

"Excellent!"

Willard Park: 12.40pm

She looked toward the headquarters building with a sigh; she should have figured it was too good to be true, after what she'd said to him why would he want to be seen with her? It was tempting to head right back inside the building and eat her lunch in her office, well away from prying eyes, but people were already here and if she left now they'd have even more to talk about. Abby opened up her lunch box although she had no appetite.

"Abs! Hey...sorry I'm late, got caught up in MTAC." Tim was a little breathless as he sat on the bench beside her. "Now, isn't this better than being cooped up inside?"

"Not so sure you'll think that when everyone starts pointing fingers and whispering." Abby had kept to her own domain as much as possible since the argument with Tim, and she was starting to feel rather uncomfortable out in the open.

Tim saw how she glanced to and fro, looking for all the world as if she would bolt at the first sign of someone approaching them. He hated to see her like this, much as she could take it to extremes, he preferred Abby confident and bubbly. "So let's give them something to talk about." Tim shuffled along the bench until he was almost touching Abby, then he linked his arm through hers and whispered. "How long before Tony gets to know about this?"

Abby giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Mandy Redman from HR is heading inside; my guess is he'll know within three minutes." They both watched in silence as the petite brunette hurried away, and for a few moments Tim enjoyed just being close to Abby. Whatever their differences and however much she tried his patience he couldn't stop caring for her; maybe he'd be happier if he could.

"Tim, why are you doing this?"

He turned to her, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. "Because we had a conversation to finish, lunch to eat, and it seemed a pity to stay inside on a day like this."

"You don't fool me; we could have talked inside, all this..." She gestured toward the busy park. "It's so people can see us together isn't it?

"Why would I care whether people saw us together or not?"

He might try to shrug off what he was doing, but Abby hadn't wasted the time he'd been away, and she had come to a new understanding of the man she used to consider little more than 'her geek'. "I don't think you care what they think of you, but I think you do care what they might think about me."

He laughed softly. "That's a lot of thinking you've been doing Abs."

She sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "It's not a joke Tim, I really have been thinking...a lot, and I know the people who work here, they look up to you, care for you."

"Hey! People care for you too."

"Sure, but...Tim, you're a good man, a kind man, a gentle man...the people round here, they see that better than I did. That's why they've been looking at me sideways since Monday; they figure if I made you so mad you told me to stick it, I must have been really mean...they were right too."

"Abby..."

"No Tim, I have to say this. What I asked you to do for Ernesto, it was totally wrong, and deep down I knew it, but I couldn't stop myself, just like always I wanted you to do exactly as I asked...not once did I stop to see it from your point of view, or to ask if you had any other ideas about Ernesto's application. I wouldn't listen, tried to railroad you into giving me my own way, when you told me..."

"There was no call for me to say what I did Abs, I just...sometimes I just can't get through to you."

"That's because I close my ears to anything I don't want to hear, 'specially when you're saying no to me, you don't say no often Tim, why is that?"

He took a moment to answer. "Most of the time I enjoy the challenge, and the people you want the favours for, they're good people who deserve the help. You're my friend Abs, if I can help you I will."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, it wasn't the most elegant turn of phrase I've ever used, maybe I should have taken a deep breath and thought before I opened my mouth."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't. Not going to lie to you, it stopped me in my tracks Tim, and made me look at you, really look at you for the first time in a long time."

"Not sure I like the sound of that."

"You should, because you came out of it looking great."

He was sure he'd misheard, or was she kidding with him? "Maybe we should get you back inside Abs; looks like you've had too much sun."

"I'm serious Tim, I've taken you for granted for so long I'd forgotten to see the man behind the geek, it's a mistake I'm not going to repeat, least ways I'm going to try. If you'll let me, I'd like to make a fresh start, no more favours, no more whining 'til I get my own way, will you try Tim, not for me, for us?"

Tim was speechless, this was the last thing he'd expected to hear from Abby, he was sure he'd overstepped the mark by a huge margin on Monday and had expected her to be in full-on sulk mode, or treating him with contempt; this new softer Abby was as welcome as she was unexpected. When he got his breath back he kissed her cheek and sat back with a smile. "Now that is really going to get them talking." He reached for her hand. "I'll agree on one condition, no make that two. First, if you're ever in trouble, or you have a friend who needs help you ask me, okay? I don't want you thinking I'm not prepared to help if I can, and if it's legal."

He was smiling as he said it, yet Abby could see the absolute sincerity in his eyes. "I'll try not to get you in trouble, but it's good to know I can call on you if I need help...what's the second condition?"

"This could be the deal-breaker Abs, I...you say I seem different to you and I guess I have changed these past years, but I'm still me and one thing that hasn't changed is that I care about you. All I'm asking is you think some more about who I am now, not who I was, and maybe things can be different between us."

It seemed like he was waiting forever for a response, perhaps it was too soon, he should have given her some space, let her reach her own conclusion; in some ways he hadn't changed at all, seemed like he was as clumsy as the first day they met. He half expected her to pull away from him and tell him to stick it, and if she did it would be his own fault; instead he felt her hand grip his and once more her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Doesn't seem so much to ask after all you've done for me, let's give it a try, but I have a condition of my own. If ever you need help, if you have a problem you can't solve, let me in, I want to be there for you the way you've always been there for me."

Saturday 28 September

The road from Willard Park to St Stephen Martyr Church on Pennsylvania Avenue hadn't been entirely smooth, Abby and Tim had too much history, and there was a lot of talking, some crying, and even some raised voices before they were ready to move on from being friends to being lovers. Tim's proposal had been of the traditional down on one knee variety, and Abby had almost hugged the life out of him as she whispered yes over and over until he managed to persuade her he wanted to put the ring on her finger. She had displayed her black diamond solitaire ring to anyone who asked to see it, and to a few people who didn't ask, no one minded in the least, the people who worked at NCIS watched the blossoming romance with pleasure and some degree of surprise. The scuttlebutt regarding their rapprochement had been even more efficient than the gossip following Tim's outburst. Nonetheless, there had been people who were intensely sceptical that the relationship would develop into anything more than friendship. Gibbs and his team were not among the doubters, from the minute Tony had watched them come back into the building after their talk in Willard Park, they could all see something had changed, and over time they realised what it was; Tim had finally stepped out of Abby's shadow.

The sweet sounds of Pachabel's Canon filled the church as Gibbs kissed Ziva lightly on the cheek; she was relishing her role as Abby's only bridesmaid and looked so unlike her workday persona. In her figure-hugging black gown with a white sash highlighting her slender waist, her hair piled high in a neat chignon she looked every inch the supermodel she could so easily have been. "You look amazing Ziva; Tony's a fool if he doesn't dance the night away with you."

Abby smiled broadly. "And Tony's no fool, even though he acts like one sometimes." She was suddenly serious. "It's time Gibbs, are you ready to give me away?"

"Only because I'm giving you to a man who deserves you." He linked his arm through hers, and each taking a deep breath they followed Ziva toward the altar.

The sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows spilled colour onto the white walls of the church, suffusing the scene with jewel bright beams. At the altar an unusually nervous Tony checked his pocket yet again and sighed with relief, the rings were still there. This was an extra special day for two of his best friends and he didn't want to be the one to spoil things. "Ready Tim, she's on her way."

"Ready? I've been waiting for this day for the biggest part of nine years, I'm ready." As the music reached its crescendo Tim finally turned to see his bride to be walking towards him, and for a moment his world stood still. He would remember later that Ziva looked lovely, but right now, he only had eyes for one person. Abby was a vision, more beautiful than he had ever seen her, and her smile as she took her place beside him melted his heart.

He still couldn't believe that all this had happened because he told her to stick it, such simple words, yet they had changed the way she saw him, and ultimately the way she felt about him. Two little words, amazing what an impact they could have on two lives...and very soon they'd both be saying two of the biggest little words in the English language, words that would change their lives forever; I do.

THE END


End file.
